Some mops or similar floor treating implements have used a pressurized container for the delivery of a cleaning solution, floor coating, or other floor treatment for years. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,016 and 2,053,282, and European Patent No. 1,180,343 show such a device. Many modern pressure containers, such as the one illustrated in European Patent No 1,180,343, generally include a selectively removable closure to allow the container to be refilled. Since the container is pressured, an o-ring or similar sealing device must be used between the closure and the container to form a sealing engagement between the closure and the container. Without such a seal, the container would fail to maintain pressure.
Although modern pressurized containers incorporate a sealing member between the closure and the container, such scaling members wear over time and eventually fail due to the means of engagement between the closure and the container. Specifically, as shown in European Patent No. 1,180,343, the closure is threaded onto the container. As the seal (included in closure) engages the container, the seal is subjected to rotating frictional force along the top of the container as the closure is full threaded onto the container. This eventually causes enough wear on the seal to cause the seal to fail.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sealing arrangement between a closure and a container, wherein the container is pressurized.